


Ihr Kinderlein kommet

by Esther (esda)



Series: Haarspaltereien [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Reale Welt, Rheinhessen, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esda/pseuds/Esther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wieder mal Weihnachten mit Richard und Mark. Mark wird von seinem Freund genötigt in einem unsäglichen Kostüm zur Weihnachtsfeier im Kindergarten zu erscheinen. (Die Geschichte spielt 2 1/2 Jahre nach "Haarspaltereien".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ihr Kinderlein kommet

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben ist das ganze aus Marks Perspektive, womit ich jetzt einfach die vielen, vielen Gedankengänge und die zahlreichen Verunglimpfungsbegriffe für menschlichen Nachwuchs entschuldige. *g*

# Ihr Kinderlein kommet

„Ich soll WAS?!“, kreischte Mark, so schrill, dass sogar Richards foltergewohnte Ohren – gestählt nach Jahren begeisterter Aufschreie weiblicher Kundschaft – es kaum ertragen konnten und er sie sich zuhalten musste. Und auch Minnie, das Balineserkätzchen, war verschreckt vom Sofa gesprungen und verkroch sich nun hinter der Kommode.  
Es war ein kaltes aber klares Winterwochenende und es hätte so ein schöner, gemütlicher Tag in der gemeinsamen Wohnung über dem Frisiersalon werden können ohne Richards Eröffnung. Aber dazu würde es jetzt nicht mehr kommen, denn Richard hatte Mark gründlich die Kuschelstimmung verdorben.

„Ich hab’s mir ja noch gefallen lassen, als wir in dem Aufzug zum Nikolaustag in deinem Salon erschienen sind...“ Wobei man ihn da schon gelinkt hatte, oder vielleicht war er auch einfach nur Opfer einer Verkettung äußerst unglücklicher Umstände gewesen: Richards Angestellte Gabi war krank gewesen und Mark hatte das Pech gehabt zur falschen Zeit (am 6. Dezember, ganztägig, da dieses Ereignis dummerweise mit seinem studienfreien Tag der Woche kollidiert war und er diesen mit und bei Richard zu verbringen pflegte, wie das dümmliche Verliebte nunmal so tun) am falschen Ort (in diesem Fall dem ominösen Friseursalon „Beautiful Hair“) zu sein und hatte für sie einspringen müssen.  
Zudem konnte ein harmloser Begriff wie „sich gefallen lassen“ nicht auch nur ansatzweise das gesamte Ausmaß seines Leides beschreiben, aber das ließ sich ohnehin nur schwer in Worte fassen. Sein Freund schien immer wieder zu vergessen, dass sie auf einem *Dorf* lebten, wenn auch in einem zugegebenermaßen eher größeren Dorf, in dem trotz allem jedoch jeder jeden kannte – oder jemanden kannte, der jemanden kannte... Wie dem auch sei: bereits jetzt schon fühlte er sich wie das Gespött der diesjährigen Adventszeit und hatte sich deshalb schon seit Tagen nicht mehr ins Karate-Training gewagt. Nicht, dass dort noch ein Scherzkeks von einem Sportsfreund auf die Idee kam ihm nur noch kostümiert zur *dortigen* Weihnachtsfeier Einlass zu gewähren...

„Aber auch da habe ich schon nicht verstanden, was im Namen der drei Weisen aus dem Morgenland das Christkind am 6. Dezember schon verloren hat.“ Und inzwischen war es auch eindeutig zu spät für den Nikolaus und – im Gegenzug dazu – immer noch eindeutig zu früh für das Christkind!

„Und jetzt soll ich mich auch noch vor einer Horde Knirpse blamieren?“ Wenn ihn irgendjemand mit diesen Gören sah und dazu noch in *solch* einer Maskerade, dann konnte und würde das bis ans Ende seiner bedauerlichen irdischen Existenz gegen ihn verwendet werden. Er hatte auch wenig Lust in der Blüte seines Lebens von Männern in weißen Kitteln abgeholt, in eine Hab-mich-lieb-Jacke gesteckt und auf unbestimmte Zeit hinter Gummiwänden weggeschlossen zu werden – zum Schutz der Allgemeinheit und vor sich selbst.

Richard hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ach, komm! Was ist denn daran so beschämend?“  
Mark sah ihn auf diese dämliche Frage hin nur mit gefährlich erhobener linker Augenbraue an. /Einfach ALLES?!/  
„Alles?!“, konterte Mark dann schließlich auch und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.  
Richard schluckte, denn er wusste, was diese Geste zu bedeuten hatte: mindestens drei Tage keinen Sex. Entsetzlich! Er konnte nur froh sein, dass Mark ihn nie länger auf Entzug setzte, wohl allerdings auch nur, weil sein kleiner Macho selbst nicht viel mehr Entzug von Richards Zärtlichkeiten vertrug, auch wenn der das natürlich nie zugeben würde.  
Richard seufzte schwermütig. Schon nach der Nikolaustagsgeschichte hatte er drei qualvolle Tage und Nächte lang ungewollt keusch leben müssen und jetzt etwa schon wieder?! Das konnte doch unmöglich gesund sein! Als vitaler, junger Friseur brauchte er doch schließlich seine tägliche Dosis nackten Marks!

„Und überhaupt“, fuhr Mark unerbittlich fort. „Wieso kann ich nicht als Knecht Ruprecht gehen? Wäre das nicht viel passender?“ Wer hatte denn bitteschön je davon gehört, dass das Christkind den Nikolaus begleitete? Knecht Ruprecht mit seiner Rute für die bösen Kinder war *die* Gestalt gewesen, die die Vorweihnachtszeit seiner jüngsten Jahre geprägt hatte.   
Nun lachte Richard. „Knecht Ruprecht? Ich bitte dich! Willst du den armen Kindern etwa Angst machen?“  
Mark verkniff sich seine ehrliche Antwort auf diese Frage lieber. Aber wieso sollte es diesen Pissern schließlich besser gehen als es ihm selbst ergangen war?  
Stattdessen brummelte er nur: „Das wäre aber viel cooler! Und überhaupt: Ist das Christkind-Kostüm nicht nur was für Mädchen?“ Voll Grauen erinnerte er sich an das wallende weiße Gewand mit den goldenen Rändern, das zusammen mit dem ebenfalls goldenen Gürtelband verdächtig an ein Kleid erinnerte. Er mochte vielleicht schwul sein – wobei der Ausdruck „Richard-sexuell“ vielleicht passender wäre – aber Crossdressing gehörte definitiv nicht zu seinem Repertoire!  
Nicht zu vergessen der falsche Heiligenschein und die goldenen Flügelchen. Unwillkürlich schauderte ihm.

Wieder wurde er von seinem Freund ausgelacht. „Also, Christus war eindeutig männlich. Außerdem siehst du niedlich darin aus.“ Er zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu und Mark, der trotz all der Jahre, die sie nun schon zusammen waren noch immer kein wirksames Mittel gegen Richards Charme gefunden hatte, errötete und wandte den Kopf ab, im völlig vergeblichen Versuch seine Reaktion vor seinem Freund zu verbergen.  
„Ich bezweifle ja, dass Jesus *niedlich* war“, schmollte er weiter.  
„Als Baby ganz bestimmt!“  
Für diese Bemerkung schenkte ihm Mark nun erst Recht einen giftigen Blick. /Willst du mich etwa mit einem stinkenden, kleinen *Baby* vergleichen?!/, hieß dieser Blick und bedeutete vermutlich doch noch ein paar Tage Zärtlichkeitsentzug mehr.   
Richard begann so langsam zu überlegen, ob es ihm das wirklich wert war. Allerdings war ein Versprechen nun mal ein Versprechen und wenn er eins gegeben hatte, dann hielt er es auch. Manchmal konnte das Leben schon unverhältnismäßig hart zu einem sein, wenn man ein netter Kerl war.

Mark überlegte einen Augenblick, dann verzogen sich seine trotzig zusammengepressten Lippen zu einem Grinsen, das Richard unangenehm kalte Schauer den Rücken herunterjagte, da er wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.  
„Dann lass uns doch tauschen!“, eröffnete Mark auch schon das Gefecht. „Trag *du* doch das Christkind-Kostüm, wenn du es so toll findest!“  
„Ach komm, du weißt ganz genau, dass es mir zu klein ist...“, versuchte Richard vergeblich sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
„Ist es nicht! Das ist ein weites *Kleid*, das passt selbst dir Riesenbaby.“  
„Aber an mir sieht es nicht so niedlich sondern lächerlich aus!“  
Mark hob wieder die gefürchtete Augenbraue, denn er fand sehr wohl, dass auch *er* in diesem Kostüm lächerlich aussah.  
„Und *du* hast schließlich die langen, wallenden Haare, nicht ich…“, setzte Richard noch nach.  
Das stimmte tatsächlich. In puncto Haarlänge gewann eindeutig Mark, der sein Haar immer noch überschulterlang trug und das, nachdem die vermaledeite schwarze und violette Farbe irgendwann wieder vollständig herausgewachsen war, wieder seine ursprüngliche, die von Mark so verhasste dunkelblond-hellbraune Farbe hatte.  
Was allerdings die Konsistenz der Haare anbelangte...  
„Wie bitte? *Du* bist doch der mit den gold-blonden Locken und nicht ich!“  
„Ach ja?“, grinste Richard und drehte sich von rechts nach links, um seine derzeitige Frisur zur Schau zu stellen.

Mark presste die Lippen zu einer dünnen, weißen Linie zusammen. Tatsächlich war von Richards natürlicher Haarfarbe, wie so oft, kaum mehr etwas – um nicht zu sagen *gar nichts* – übrig geblieben. Seit Anfang Dezember waren Richards Haare sehr kurz – exakt drei Zentimeter lang, wie er Mark gleich am ersten Tag dieser Schandtat stolz berichtet hatte –, mit Gel jeglicher Locken beraubt und strubbelig vom Kopf abstehend. Mark versuchte immer noch vergeblich die Assoziation zu einem Stachelschwein zu verdrängen. Außerdem waren sie hellblond eingefärbt. Ein seltsames, kaltes Eisblond, das bei Lichteinfall hellbläulich schimmerte.  
Es sah ziemlich merkwürdig aus, denn Richard war ganz klar der Typ, dem eher warme Farbtöne standen. Und bisher hatte Mark ihn auch nur solche Farben tragen sehen. Himmel! Selbst mit den pumuckl-roten Haaren hatte er noch besser ausgesehen! Und selbst da hatte er schon um sein Augenlicht gefürchtet!  
Mark war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seinem Freund – als Haarprofi – dies auch bewusst war und vermutete deshalb stark, dass er sich nur so zurechtgemacht hatte, damit seine Haare besser mit dem borstigen, bläulich-weiß schimmernden, künstlichen Nikolausbart harmonierten. Wobei Mark es fast schon wieder belustigend fand, dass die Eitelkeit seines Freundes, es diesem verboten hatte, sich die Haare *weiß* anstatt *blond* zu färben. Allerdings hatte Richard damit trotzdem erfolgreich alle noch verbleibenden äußerlichen Ähnlichkeiten, die ihn für das Kostüm des Christkinds qualifiziert hätten, zunichte gemacht. Und garantiert war *diese* Tatsache auch ausschlaggebend für die Wahl dieser doch sehr speziellen Frisur gewesen.

„Schon mal was von Perücken gehört?“ Mark war an diesem Tag, wie Richard leider feststellen musste, keineswegs auf den Mund gefallen.  
„Aber“, argumentierte er verzweifelt weiter. „Wie sieht denn das aus, wenn der Nikolaus kleiner und schmächtiger als das Christkind ist?“  
Die Worte hatten seinen Mund kaum verlassen, da wusste er schon, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war – auch schon ohne Marks mörderischen Blick, das gereizte Zucken einer Vene an dessen linker Schläfe und das Ballen gefährlicher karate-gestählter Fäuste zu bemerken. Langsam und bedrohlich kam dieser nun Schritt für Schritt näher.  
„Uhh... Mark... warte... Wenn du mich umbringst, hast du niemanden mehr, der dir kostenlos die Haare schneidet!“ Dieses Argument schien seinen Freund jedoch keineswegs zu überzeugen. Anscheinend war der in Anbetracht des nahenden Unheils bereit dieses große, schwere Opfer zu bringen, auch wenn es ihm sicher im Portemonnaie weh tun würde. So alle zwei Jahre.

Richard wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand ihres Wohnzimmers stieß. Unterlegen seufzte er: „Och bitte! Ich habe Nina, Gabis Schwester, nun mal – leider – schon mein Wort gegeben. Sie hat uns am Nikolaustag in unseren Kostümen im Beautiful Hair gesehen und fand die Idee so gut, dass sie sich das für die Weihnachtsfeier im Kindergarten in der Bleichstraße, wo sie arbeitet, auch gewünscht hat.“ Er guckte scheinbar zerknirscht und schenkte Mark dann seinen besten Kleine-Hündchen-Blick, den er in diesem Moment, in dem er sich mit einem baldigen Tod konfrontiert sah und sein ganzes, nun schon bald 28 Jahre dauerndes Leben wie ein Film vor seinem geistigen Auge ablief, zusammenbekam und der seine Wirkung auf seinen Freund nie verfehlte.  
Tatsächlich warf der nach einer Weile in einer theatralischen Geste geschlagen die Hände in die Luft und stöhnte auf: „Oh, ich hasse dich! Das nächste Mal kannst du so gucken, bis du grün wie ein Tannenbaum bist. Dann zieht das nämlich nicht mehr!“  
Beinahe hätte Richard daraufhin und wegen des finsteren Blickes seines Freundes wieder losgelacht. Oh, er war einfach zu niedlich, wenn er sich ärgerte!

~*~

So kam es also, dass die beiden zur Weihnachtsfeier des Kindergartens Bleichstraße mit den – Marks Ansicht nach unbeschreiblich grauenhaften – Kostümen im Gepäck antanzten, um für die Unterhaltung einer Horde Kleinkinder während der Veranstaltung zu sorgen. Es schien Mark als seien mehrere seiner Alpträume zugleich wahrgeworden: Kinder, in Horden noch dazu, eine peinliche Kostümierung, in der er sich nicht mal zu Fastnacht blicken lassen würde und damit auch geplante, öffentliche Demütigung. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Schnell verbot er sich diesen Gedanken; er wollte das Unheil schließlich nicht heraufbeschwören. Allerdings war es nun ohnehin schon zu spät...  
Statt sich weitere Katastrophen auszumalen, versuchte er lieber die Kindheitserinnerungen zuzulassen, die der Kindergarten Bleichstraße in ihm hervorrief. Hier war er schließlich auch mal hingegangen, in die „rote Gruppe“, daran erinnerte er sich noch. Der Kindergarten hatte sich seitdem äußerlich allerdings stark verändert: das Hauptgebäude war durch einen Anbau erweitert worden, die Spielgeräte im Freien waren gänzlich anderen, neuen, – unpersönlichen – gewichen. Ein wenig vermisste er bei diesem Anblick die Holzeisenbahn, die einmal da gestanden hatte, wo sich nun Schaukel und Rutsche befanden. Und auch die Gruppen hießen nun anders: anstatt nach Farben, waren die Knirpse nun nach Tieren eingeteilt: Tiger, Bär, Koala und Papagei.

/Aber wo zum Geier steckt der pinke Flamingo oder der rosarote Panther für die schwulen Kinder? Richard hätte diese Gruppe damals sicher vermisst!/ Beim Gedanken an einen kleinen Bengel mit pinken Haarsträhnchen, der heulend sein geliebtes, ebenfalls pinkes Kuscheltier festhielt und sich bei der Kindergärtnerin beschwerte, dass es keine Gruppe für ihn gäbe, musste er grinsen. Oh ja, er hatte eine sehr eindeutige Vorstellung davon, wie sein Freund als Kind mal so gewesen sein musste. Und bestimmt hatte er auch damals schon heimlich – oder eher „unheimlich“ – das Frisieren mit der Bastelschere an den kleinen Mädchen geübt. Oder sogar schon an den Jungs? 

Er wurde aus seinem letzten, belustigten Gedanken gerissen, als sie, kaum, dass sie das Gebäude betreten hatten, auch schon fast mit einer Horde Dreijähriger kollidiert wären, die wild herumtollte. Richard konnte noch lachend ausweichen, während Mark von den fünf Bengeln umzingelt wurde und ins Taumeln geriet. Gerade noch schaffte er es sich mit einer Hand an der Wand abzustützen, bevor er der Länge nach hinfallen konnte. Bei seinem finsteren Blick nahmen die fünf Quälgeister auch sogleich Reißaus.  
„Ich hasse Kinder“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und brachte Richard damit noch mehr zum Lachen.  
„Zum Glück!“, antwortete Richard und schenkte Mark einen vielsagenden Blick: solange Mark keinen Kinderwunsch hegte, war die Gefahr, dass er ihm irgendwann wegen einer Frau davonlief zumindest etwas geringer. Allein die theoretisch bestehende Möglichkeit Kinder zu produzieren würde Mark somit schon davon abhalten.

Mark hatte einen großen Teil seines Zivildienstes als Hausmeister in einem Kindergarten absolviert – bis er es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte und er den Rest der Zeit lieber in einem Altenheim zugebracht hatte, in dem zwar unablässig der Gestank von Urin gehangen hatte, was aber immer noch besser als die kleinen Ungeheuer gewesen war. Zu Lebzeiten würde er wohl nicht mehr die unsagbaren Qualen vergessen, die ihm die Plagegeister bereitet hatten. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Gehörgang danach nie wieder derselbe gewesen war und im Nachhinein hatte er dann doch bereut sich nicht lieber für den Wehrdienst entschieden zu haben. Er hegte ernstliche Zweifel daran, dass irgendein militärischer Drill auch nur annähernd an das Folterpotential der drei- bis fünfjährigem Hosenscheißer herankam. Seiner festen Überzeugung nach waren Kinder Ausgeburten der Hölle, hinaufgestiegen auf die Erde, um diese in Chaos und Verwüstung zu stürzen. Nicht umsonst wurden sie schließlich oft genug auch als „Satansbraten“ bezeichnet.  
Es kam ihm, nach dieser prägenden Erfahrung in viel zu jungen Jahren, wenn er so recht darüber nachdachte, auch seltsam vor, dass die Menschheit immer noch so viel Zeit und Geld in die Entwicklung immer modernerer, immer tödlicherer Waffen investierte, wo seiner Ansicht nach eine Horde Kleinkinder, die vor einem Heer marschierte, doch vollkommen ausreichen würde jeglichen Feind freudig und freiwillig in den Suizid zu treiben. Zumindest *Mark* würde es reichen. 

Während sie mit ihren Rucksäcken in der kleinen Küche des Kindergartens verschwanden, wobei sie noch ein weiteres Mal derselben Horde Kleinkinder ausweichen mussten, meinte Richard leise: „Ich mag Kinder eigentlich.“ Es klang ein wenig wehmütig und Mark sagte nur „Oh.“  
Richard schob die Tür zu und sie zogen sich ihre Kostüme in kinderfreier Stille über. 

Als sie mit Ankleiden fertig waren, trug Richard einen langen, dunkelblauen Mantel, dazu passender Hose und gleichfarbigen Bischofshut. Das alles saß Marks Meinung nach viel zu eng dafür, dass sein Freund hier Nikolaus darstellen sollte. Zudem fehlte ihm der wohlgenährte Bauch und das, wo der Nikolaus doch die Völlerei zur Weihnachtszeit verkörperte. Nicht mal einen künstlichen Bauch trug Richard, allerdings hätten sie wohl kaum noch ein Kissen in den engen Mantel reinbekommen. Die Kinderchen würden also mit der Modellvariante des Nikolaus Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Und einer – Marks Meinung nach – noch viel seltsameren Version des Christkinds. Er fand den Plastikheiligenschein und die selbstgebastelten Glanzpapierflügelchen jedenfalls nur peinlich. Von dem komischen Kleid, das er tragen musste, mal ganz zu schweigen. Zum Glück war das Ding wenigstens lang genug, um bis auf den Boden zu reichen, so dass den lieben Kinderlein nicht gleich auffiel, dass das Christkind Turnschuhe trug. Richard hatte zwar versucht ihn dazu zu nötigen, die zum Kostüm passenden goldenen Schnürsandalen zu tragen, aber angesichts der Peinlichkeit eines solchen Fußschmucks und der Temperaturen unterhalb des Gefrierpunktes hatte sich Mark vehement geweigert. Wobei erst die Androhung ihm „sein Teil“ durchzubrechen, wenn er weiter darauf beharren würde, Richard schließlich davon hatte überzeugen können, aufzugeben. Und nein, er würde stattdessen auch nicht barfuß herumlaufen, auch wenn er das vom Karatetraining ausreichend gewohnt war, dazu war es einfach zu-scheiß-kalt!

Sie steckten nun noch die kleinen Geschenke für die Kinder, die Nina in einem der Küchenschränke für sie bereitgestellt hatte, in den Sack des Nikolaus. Mark hüllte sich dabei – so ganz und gar nicht seine Art – in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Sie waren nun mehr als zweieinhalb Jahre zusammen und bisher hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Richard in ihrer Beziehung, einer schwulen Beziehung, vielleicht irgendetwas vermissen könnte, was Mark ihm nicht geben konnte. Aber vielleicht hatte Mark auch einfach noch nie zuvor auf irgendwelche Anzeichen geachtet.  
Immerhin wusste Richard schon eine ganze Weile lang über seine eigene sexuelle Orientierung Bescheid und welche Konsequenzen diese mit sich brachte. Aber anscheinend gab es Dinge, die einfach kein Mensch willentlich beeinflussen konnte und die man mit Verstand und Logik nicht aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Wie etwa ein Kinderwunsch bei einem Schwulen.

"Komm!", meinte Richard, gab seinem kleinen Christkind einen sachten Schubs und riss es damit aus seinen melancholischen Gedanken wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Mark lächelte seinen Freund als einzige Reaktion ein wenig gequält an, im Hinblick auf den Horror, der ihnen bevorstand. Er folgte schweigend Richard, der seine Tenorstimme absenkte, um mehr wie der Nikolaus zu klingen, und der den Kindern verkündete, dass alle "braven Kinder" nun ihre Geschenke bekommen würden. Marks Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur erzwungener, als die Zwerge in Massen schreiend und lachend auf sie zustürzten. Mit eiserner Disziplin unterdrückte er den aufkommenden Fluchtinstinkt. Da sie aus allen Richtungen auf sie zugestürmt kamen, war ein Entkommen ohnehin unmöglich  
/Brave Kinder? Sowas *gibt* es doch überhaupt gar nicht! Diesen Bälgern würde eine Begegnung der dritten Art mit Knecht Ruprecht eher mal ganz gut tun!/  
Zum Glück sah gerade niemand hin, als sich das liebliche Lächeln des Christkinds (an dem Richard wirklich ewiglang mit Mark hatte üben müssen, weil dessen Gesichtsmuskulatur solche Verrenkungen gar nicht hatte zulassen wollen und das trotzdem immer noch künstlich aussah!) für einen Augenblick in ein fieses, hinterhältiges Grinsen verzerrte, während Mark sich lebhaft und sehr anschaulich vorstellte, wie sich dieses Treffen der besonderen Art abspielen würde. Im Vergleich zu den Bildern, die in diesem Moment vor seinem inneren Auge abliefen, waren Filme wie "Kettensägenmassaker 3" und "Das Schweigen der Lämmer" lustige-spaßige Kinderfilme.  
Gut, in Marks Fall waren sie das wirklich. Vielleicht waren zu viel Horrorfilme im Grundschulalter aber auch Schuld daran, dass er manchmal die Gedankengänge eines Hannibal Lecter hatte. 

Seinen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er dann jedoch recht schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Er stand neben Richard – pardon, dem Nikolaus! – und griff mechanisch in den großen Sack, um einem Kind nach dem anderen eines der gleichartigen, winzigen Päckchen zu geben. Währenddessen versuchte er mit der anderen Hand Gedrängel und Rangeleien zu verhindern. Mark merkte, wie er nach kurzer Zeit schon mehr schwitzte als nach anderthalb Stunden Karatetraining. Außerdem war die Geräuschkulisse so überwältigend, dass er kaum etwas – außer den Blägern, selbstverständlich – um sich herum wahrnahm.   
Nach Minuten, die ihm jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen, war es dann auch wieder vorbei. Die letzten Kinder waren versorgt und hatten sich glücklich irgendwo hingesetzt und auch der Lautstärkepegel schien nachgelassen zu haben. Oder Mark hatte bereits einen Hörsturz erlitten und bekam davon nur noch nichts mit.  
Er sah sich nach einem freien Stuhl um und fand schließlich auch einen, der zwar nicht auf jemanden seines Alters und seiner Größe ausgelegt war, aber trotzdem würde ausreichen müssen. Denn stehen konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr. Seufzend ließ er sich darauf nieder.

Mit einem Blick zur Seite beobachtete er wie einige Schritte entfernt Richard von Kindern umringt wurde. Er hatte schon Angst, sie würden ihn am Plastikmarterpfahl festbinden, besann sich aber gerade noch eines Besseren, bevor er aufspringen und seinem Freund zur Rettung eilen konnte. *Dieser* Marterpfahl war schließlich viel zu klein für einen Riesen wie Richard!  
Auch schien sein Freund kein bisschen durch das Herumgetolle und die schiere Anzahl der kleinen Plagen beunruhigt zu sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, er guckte geradezu... glücklich?! Denn er strahlte bis übers ganze Gesicht, gänzlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, genau wie wenn er im Frisiersalon wieder eine seiner möglichst komplizierten Haarkunstwerke kreierte.  
Mark hatte größte Mühe das ungläubige Starren zu unterdrücken. /Er ist ganz offensichtlich ein Masochist. Ganz sicher. Eine andere logische Erklärung gibt es dafür nicht. Außer er ist wahnsinnig./ Mark wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, welche der beiden Optionen er beunruhigender finden sollte. Er entschied sich dem Gedanken lieber nicht weiter nachzugehen. Seiner *eigenen* geistigen Gesundheit zuliebe.   
So unerklärlich es Mark war, so schien Richard Kinder wohl tatsächlich zu mögen. Wobei ihm das Wörtchen "mochte" schon fast zu schwach vorkam, denn Mark "mochte" auch Karate und hatte deshalb nicht immer solch ein freudig-verzücktes Grinsen im Gesicht, wenn er den Sport ausübte.  
Noch nie war dies so offensichtlich und überdeutlich zu Tage getreten wie in diesem Augenblick: Richard lächelte die Kleinen an, tollte mit ihnen herum und ließ wirklich alles gutmütig mit sich geschehen.  
/Er ist jetzt 27, im April schon 28. Vermutlich ist das das Alter, in dem man sich langsam nach einer eigenen Familie sehnt./, dachte er bei sich.  
Mark war 21, aber er konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen in sechs bis sieben Jahren mal anders über dieses Thema zu denken (als jetzt /als in diesem Augenblick). Allerdings, fügte er in Gedanken an, stand Richard ja auch schon seit über 10 Jahren im Berufsleben, während er selbst immer noch lernte, denn sein Studium dauerte schließlich noch eine Weile. Es kam da wohl zwangsläufig, dass sein Freund deshalb viel erwachsener und reifer war als er.   
Obwohl, nein, auch reifer würde Mark Kinder nicht besser leiden können.

Ein weiterer Blick zu seinem Freund zeigte diesen am Boden kniend, zwei der Knirpse auf seinem Rücken hockend, die sich an der Schnur seines künstlichen Bartes wie an Zügeln festhielten und „Hüh, Pferdchen, hüh!“ riefen. Und Richard machte dazu passende Wieher-Geräusche. Mark verzog das Gesicht und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen sollte. Er nahm das mit dem „erwachsener sein“ auf der Stelle wieder zurück! Richard war doch nur ein sehr, sehr großes Kind.  
Sein Schmunzeln über das Talent seines Freundes als Clown verschwand aber recht schnell wieder aus Marks Gesicht. Gerade wollte er erneut in depressiven Gedanken darüber versinken, was Richard mit ihm niemals haben würde und was für einen guten Vater er doch sicher abgeben würde, weshalb es doch erst Recht so ein Verlust war, dass jemand wie Richard schwul war.., als eine der kleinen Biester auf die Idee kam, dass man wohl auch mit dem Christkind würde spielen können, denn sonst würde es sicher nicht in ihrer Mitte sitzen.

Mark entfuhr ein jäher Schmerzensschrei, als ein besonders hartnäckiges und erschreckend kräftiges Mädchen an seinen leider im Gegensatz zu Richards Bart sehr echten Haaren zog und gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, sich auf einen der niedrigen Stühle zu setzen, den Knirpsen mit empfindlichen Körperteilen – zum Beispiel seinem Schädel – viel zu nahe. In einem todesmutigen Kampf schaffte er es schließlich seine kostbare Haarpracht – und sich selbst – aus den gefährlichen Klauen des kleinen Monsters freizuwinden. Leider verstanden die anderen wilden Bestien seine kleine Ringkampfeinlage nun als Einladung zu einem neuen, lustigen Spiel, bei dem sie aaalle mitmachen durften. Und schon stürzten sich fünf weitere Bälger auf ihn und zerrten an seinen Kleidungsstücken und Extremitäten – zum Glück jedoch nicht an der einen, empfindlichen zwischen seinen Beinen. Er wand sich kläglich und schrie um Hilfe, doch Richard schien selbst noch fest im Griff der garstigen Zwerge zu sein und die anwesenden Erzieherinnen schienen das Ganze eher noch amüsant zu finden. Mit einem Mal sah er diese Frauen mit anderen Augen. Seiner Meinung nach waren sie todesmutig und verdienten höchsten Respekt, denn sie hielten die kleinen Monster schließlich jeden Tag mehrere Stunden aus und waren anscheinend gegen diese kleinen Geheimwaffen, die jeden vernünftigen Mann augenblicklich kampflos in die Flucht schlugen oder in den Freitod trieben, gänzlich immun. Und zudem konnten sie auch noch verdammt grausam grinsen. Er wusste schon, warum ihm Frauen fast *noch* unheimlicher als Kleinkinder waren! Auch durch seine Schwester war er schon frühzeitig geprägt worden.

Nach weniger als fünf Minuten aussichtslosen Kampfes lag Mark bezwungen auf dem Rücken und musste mitansehen – und -anfühlen – wie ein paar Jungen der Ansicht waren, sein flacher Bauch gäbe ein gutes Trampolin ab und das auch gleich mal ausprobieren wollten.  
/Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!/  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam ihm da aber sein Ritter in der weißen... äh... blauen Rüstung zur Hilfe und entriss ihn den Fängen der tobenden Bestien. „Seid nicht so grob zu dem armen Christkind“, schalt er sie. „Sonst bringt es euch nächstes Jahr keine Geschenke mehr.“  
Mark hoffte inständig, dass Richard das nur so dahersagte, um ihm einen grausamen und schmerzhaften Tod zu ersparen und dass sie nächstes Jahr dieses Drama nicht wiederholen mussten. /Bitte, lieber Gott, bitte, bitte!!/ Er versprach in seinem stillen Gebet sogar künftig den Drang zu unterdrücken, sich die kleinen Bestien an einem Spieß gegrillt wie ein Sparferkel vorzustellen. [1]  
Trotzdem wäre er edlen Retter in der Not fast noch dankbar um den Hals gefallen, als die kleinen Nervensägen auf seine Worte hin Mark tatsächlich in Frieden ließen.

„So, jetzt müssen der Nikolaus und das Christkind aber auch wieder weiter, damit andere Kinder auch noch ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen können“, sagte Richard wieder an die Kleinen gewandt in seiner besten Imitation einer Nikolausstimme.  
Allgemeines Stöhnen und bedauerndes „Ohhhh!“ war die Folge, aber man ließ die beiden schließlich widerwillig gehen. Nina zwinkerte ihnen dankbar zu und sie zogen sich wieder in die Kindergartenküche zurück, um sich umzuziehen. Richard ging voraus und Mark sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sein Freund hatte es offensichtlich sehr genossen mit den Kindern zusammensein zu können, denn er war bester Laune und pfiff „Alle Jahre wieder“ vor sich hin. Mark hoffte nur, dass dies kein schlechtes Omen für kommende Jahre war.  
Weshalb war es ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen, dass Richard Kinder so sehr mochte? Auch fragte er sich, ob Richard wohl wirklich solch einen großen Kinderwunsch hatte, was ihn sich immer niedergeschlagener fühlen ließ. Denn natürlich gab es für sie beide keinen Ausweg aus dem Dilemma: Mark konnte Kinder nicht riechen und kam mit ihnen nicht klar, was auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen schien. Er würde ihnen deshalb auch kein guter Vater – und schon gar keine Mutter!, er schauderte – sein können. Leibliche Kinder würde er Richard nicht bieten können und auch Adoption stand für ihn gänzlich außer Frage. 

Als sie wieder zurück in der Küche waren, sprach er Richard deshalb noch einmal auf das unangenehme Thema an, bevor der sich ausziehen konnte. „Tut es dir sehr leid?“  
„Huh, was?“, fragte Richard, der natürlich nicht wusste, was Mark die ganze Zeit schon durch den Kopf gegangen war und so die Stirn hatte runzeln lassen. Außer natürlich die Kinder, mit denen er ganz offensichtlich nicht klarkam.  
„Na, dass du wohl nie selbst Kinder haben wirst!“ Es war hart, aber die Wahrheit und irgendwann musste es ja mal raus.  
Richard sah ihn überrascht an. „War es *das* etwa? Hast du *deshalb* die ganze Zeit so miesepetrig dreingeblickt? Dacht’ ich’s mir doch, dass es nicht allein daran lag, dass du Kinder nicht leiden kannst!“  
Mark sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte dann perplex. Richard war das trotz all dem Trubel aufgefallen?  
Der zuckte zur Antwort auf Marks vorherige Frage nun mit den Schultern, seufzte dann aber. „Irgendwie hätte ich wohl schon gerne welche. Aber da es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass weder du noch ich je gebären werden, muss ich mich wohl damit abfinden.“ Er grinste schief. Das hatte negativer geklungen, als er beabsichtigt hatte, und er hätte sich gerne anders ausgedrückt. „Und adoptieren willst du ja wohl auch nicht?“ Mark schüttelte vehement den Kopf, was Richard zum Schmunzeln brachte. „War ja nur ’ne Frage!“

Mark schwieg und senkte dann den Blick zu Boden. Sofort tat Richard noch mehr leid, was er gesagt hatte. Er trat an Mark heran, legte seine Hand unter dessen Kinn, hob es an und zwang ihn damit ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Hey... Ich meine...“, fuhr er zögerlich fort und strich Mark sachte ein paar verirrte Strähnchen aus dem Gesicht, „natürlich hätte ich schon gerne Kinder, weil ich sie wirklich sehr mag und gerne um mich rum habe. Aber... Mensch, ich weiß doch längst, dass das in unserer Beziehung schlecht geht und das ist doch auch okay für mich. Wenn Kinder zu haben bedeuten würde, auf *dich* verzichten zu müssen, dann bin ich lieber kinderlos.“ Dabei lächelte Richard so lieblich, dass es Mark schwer fiel ihm zu wiederstehen und schließlich sah er ein, dass jeder Versuch zwecklos war. Bevor er überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hing er mit seinen Lippen bereits an Richards, in einem hungrigen Kuss mit diesem verschmolzen. Richard seufzte entzückt in seinen Mund und strich ihm durch die Haare, die von den Kindern so sehr gefoltert worden waren. Ein Anblick, der Richard Bauchschmerzen bereitet hatte, denn er sah es nicht gerne, wenn Haare litten.. oder sein Freund! Mark gluckste ein bisschen, weil ihn der künstliche Bart kitzelte. Er wollte ihn seinem Freund gerade herunterziehen, als sie vor der Küche ein Kinderstimmchen aufgeregt rufen hörten:  
„Tante Nina, komm schnell! Ich glaub’ dem Christkind geht’s nicht gut!“  
Ein wenig verschreckt fuhren sie auseinander.   
„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“, hörten sie nun die verwunderte Stimme der Kindergärtnerin.  
„Na, der Nikolaus muss schon Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung machen!“

Richard guckte einen Augenblick sprachlos Mark an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus, was in Marks Ohren viel zu laut klang. Soviel also zum „Verschrecken der kleinen Kinder“. Wie es aussah, musste Mark sich dazu gar nicht erst als Knecht Ruprecht verkleiden. Er packte das auch so.

****

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> **Schlusshinweise:**
> 
> [1] Das Copyright für die „Spanbabies“ liegt übrigens beim Querstrichtreffen und ist tatsächlich nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen! Ehrlich! ^^°
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Zur Erklärung von Christkind, Nikolaus und Knecht Ruprecht (weil durch die immer größere Verbreitung des „Weihnachtsmanns“ und auch in anderen Teilen Deutschlands wohl nicht mehr so bekannt):  
> Im Westen, Südwesten und Süden Deutschlands (und auch in Österreich) kommt das Christkind am 24.12., um Geschenke zu bringen. Tatsächlich stellt man sich darunter am Ehesten noch eine Frauengestalt vor (siehe auch: Christkind beim Nürnberger Christkindlmarkt).  
> Der Nikolaus, in Begleitung von Knecht Ruprecht (der eher als Gruselgestalt dargestellt wird und den „bösen“ Kindern eine Tracht Prügel mit seiner Rute verpasst, während die „guten“ Kinder Geschenke vom Nikolaus bekommen) kommt schon am 6.12. Im Gegensatz zum „Weihnachtsmann“ trägt der Nikolaus nicht ausschließlich rot-weiße Bekleidung (obwohl das wohl die bekannteste ist) und außerdem noch bischöfliche Symbole wie Mitra (Bischofsmütze), Krummstab und langen Bischofsmantel.  
> Eigentlich war’s ja mal so, dass die katholischen Kinder schon am 6.12. vom Nikolaus beschenkt wurden und die protestantischen vom Christkind am 24.12., wobei sich das mittlerweile so vermischt hat, dass es bei allen am 6.12. halt die „Kleinigkeiten“ vom Nikolaus gibt und am 24.12. vom Christkind die Weihnachtsgeschenke.  
> Näheres findet der, den’s interessiert, sehr schön erklärt bei Wikipedia:  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christkind  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolaus_von_Myra#Nikolaus_der_Geschenkebringer  
> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knecht_Ruprecht


End file.
